


Corrosion

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mind Manipulation, Pheromones, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Hex Maniac takes a trip to Alola and gets acquainted with the wildlife.





	Corrosion

Hex Maniac was having a special kind of day. She’d had a conversation she wasn’t happy about, eaten some food she hadn’t liked, and was currently wandering around the foot of a volcano, wishing that she wasn’t.

It had all started off poorly the second she’d gotten off of the boat and tried to withdraw her Pokemon, only to be interrupted by a pop-up saying that Pokemon couldn’t come to Alola unless they’d been transported through a special program. While it claimed to be in the interests of reducing foreign illnesses and eliminating all potential for the development of invasive species, Hex had a sneaking suspicion that it was to fund all of the tourist traps that dotted the shoreline. She’d only brought enough money to pay for food that she could eat alone in her hotel room. It certainly wasn’t enough to afford the fees of the Pokemon Bank, and it meant that she was going to be stuck where she’d landed unless she asked for a starter to help her through the hundreds upon hundreds of patches of tall grass. And who would she even ask for another Pokemon? She wasn’t a madwoman. She couldn’t just ask for something like that. What would they think of a grown woman asking for a handout meant for children? That was out of the question.

She’d had plenty of time to think over matters as she traipsed past the tall, mountain walls of the volcano. There hadn’t been many people passing through, much to her delight. Even in spite of the strong beams of sunlight pouring down from above, the long shadows cast by the orange-brown, rocky outcroppings kept her cool in their shade. Hex took a deep breath, flooding her lungs with the fresh air. It wasn’t the Laverre Nature Trail back home, but it wasn't bad, either. Far from it.

The sudden sound of rustling bushes snapped her out of her trance, realizing now just how far she’d let herself drift along the trail. There wasn’t another trainer in sight, long since having passed the last person as she’d gone up the mountain. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since she’d seen someone. Five minutes? Ten? Her head was spinning, trying to figure out what she could do against a wild Pokemon without any equipment or help. All she needed to do was sneak back the way she came. If she didn’t make any noise, whatever was lurking in the grass wouldn’t even know she was there. Heart pounding in her throat, Hex tried to retrace her footsteps, not daring to take more than a single step without checking over her shoulder at the source of the sounds.

A black flash streaked past her eyes, the last thing she saw before her face smashed into the dusty ground below. All of the air seemed to rush out of her lungs at once. Powerful claws dug themselves into the back of her dress, and Hex found herself looking up at the sky faster than she could process what was happening. Her eyes finally refocused, bringing her gaze down to the creature that was standing in front of her.

The Salazzle didn’t look like any Pokemon she’d seen before. She knew in advance what all of the wildlife of Alola was supposed to look like, and this hadn’t matched up with the Pokedex description at all. Instead of the sleek, skittering form that she’d seen in pictures, the Salazzle had a much more voluptuous figure. The pink flame patterns danced along plush hips that were nearly twice as wide as her shoulders, almost deforming themselves against her significantly fuller-than-normal assets. Its tail seemed normal for the most part, thick and full, but the flared base of it met with an absolute shelf of an ass, sticking out far enough that Hex could see it even while face to face with the creature. Stranger still were what appeared to be breasts on the Salazzle’s chest; they were lacking nipples, due in no small part to the reptilian nature of the beast, but still heavy and hanging in spite of the fact that they shouldn’t have been there. What was this thing?

Hex didn’t have much time to think, the Salazzle pouncing on top of her before she’d even had a chance to yelp. She struggled under the weight of the creature, its ample breasts shaking against her own and forcing it to pin her arms to the ground. This was bad. Even if it looked vaguely like a person, it was still a wild Pokemon. She didn’t have any way of capturing it, or fighting it off, or getting help. There had to be something that she could do. Some way of getting out of it. All she needed to do was think.

The pink mist spilling from the Salazzle’s lips seemed to threaten the opposite. With a long, steady breath, the creature puffed the substance into Hex’s face, forcing its way into her lungs. It smelled sweet, like berries, but carried with it the subtle scents of musk and sex. Pheromones. The kind of pheromones that Salazzles would drug tiny Salandits with, to make them a subservient member of the Salazzle’s harem. Hex had read about this. Perfume companies had used drops of the stuff to make their fragrances, and they’d been banned from store shelves for causing multiple scenes of public indecency. This was different. This was a raw, unfiltered overdose by any scientific metric, more than a hundred bottles of perfume could ever hope to match.

All at once, she felt the effects take hold of her. Heat skated along Hex’s prickling skin, flushing her pale cheeks and sending a radiating, pulsing warmth down every muscle fiber in her body. A gasp rushed over her lips, interrupted by a languid moan as her cock began to strain against the cloth of her dress. Something primal inside of her begged to peel her clothes away and tend to her throbbing length, a bead of pre-cum already leaking from its head before she’d even gotten a chance to touch it. With the weight of the Salazzle on top of her pinning her body down to the ground, however, she couldn’t even move her arms to reach her cock. It was hot, sandwiched between her stomach and the rough body of the lizard above hard enough to make Hex feel its heat radiate up to her belly button. The Salazzle shifted, dragging her thighs against the trainer’s, bunching up her dress around the shaft of her arousal.

Moving of their own volition, Hex’s hips began to buck against the heavy Pokemon above, desperately thrusting against her as though trying to rut her through her clothing. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. She needed to thrust harder, move her body faster, do anything she could to well and truly fuck the perfect, beautiful creature looming over her, staring down at her with measured curiosity in spite of Hex’s animalistic lust. It wasn’t right. It couldn’t have been, to have herself at the mercy of a Pokemon twice her size in spite of the fact that she was a trainer. Reason seemed so far away now. So insignificant.

Either attempting to pacify or encourage Hex’s frenzied state of mind, the Salazzle blew another cloud of pheromones into her face. Her body shivered, tremors quaking through her muscles as she came, ropes of hot cum streaking across her belly as her dick leapt with the force of her orgasm. Hex’s cock, however, was even harder than it was mere moments before. Her libido bolstered by the Salazzle’s efforts, Hex couldn’t even think straight for a second longer. She didn’t want to. Thinking took up too much energy. It would be much better spent on making sure that her new mistress was happy. That was what mattered. That was _all_ that mattered. She wanted to give her whatever she wished to take.

Much to her delight, the Salazzle at last seemed pleased with her current state of mind, and shredded her dress to pieces with a flurry of claws. At last, Hex’s cock sprung free into the open air, still slick with her own cum, impatiently throbbing as though begging for more attention. She babbled something. She wasn’t sure what she’d said; her voice seemed so far away now, coherent thoughts long since having drifted off into the back of her mind. Whatever it was that had poured out of her mouth, however, seemed to alert the Salazzle to just how much she needed it. Through her tunnel vision, Hex watched the full-figured lizard trail a long line of juices along her legs, lining herself up with the head of Hex’s cock.

The sudden pressure that wrapped around her shaft was far too much for her to take, and Hex came again, pouring every drop of her cum into the Salazzle’s dripping sex. She was almost disappointed in herself, succumbing to her lust so easily, but another puff of pink mist in her face silenced the last of her worries. Words couldn’t even form in her mind, fizzling away the second they’d reared themselves. Hex let out a groan of pleasure as the lizard slowly began to bounce on her lap, pushing her length deeper and deeper inside of her with every single thrust. The Salazzle looked happy, which meant that Hex was happy too.

Her hands finally freed, Hex shot them onto the Salazzle’s curvaceous figure, fingers pressing hard against all of her soft flesh. She didn’t care where they went. They traveled along the creature’s butt and thighs, up to her breasts, back down her stomach and around to those supple cheeks again, squeezing and massaging in time with every bounce on her lap. Salazzle took Hex’s hands into her own, guiding them around her body to grope her the way she wanted to be groped, gentle enough in her motions to not come off as commanding. She was such a kind mistress. Hex was so lucky to have the honor of pleasing her.

The pace suddenly quickened, Hex’s mind enveloped in too deep of a fog to try and keep up with what was happening. Heavy breaths poured from her mouth, matching the rise and fall of the Salazzle’s chest, not wanting to make a single move unless given express permission. In spite of her best efforts, though, Hex could feel yet another orgasm welling up inside of her shaft, eager to explode and flood her mistress with her seed. She wasn’t going to disappoint her new lover, was she? It wasn’t too soon. It couldn’t be, because that would mean that she wouldn’t satisfy the Salazzle. And since that was all that she wanted to do, that meant that her body would only let her cum once she’d done a good job, right?

Sparing her the effort of having to think of a second longer, the Salazzle’s walls tightly clenched around Hex’s cock, shuddering and spasming as they tried to milk her dry. The flood of juices that gushed out onto her pelvis was enough of a sign that Hex had done a good job, physical proof that she could finally let herself cum. Overwhelmed by how happy she was to please her mistress, Hex let out a desperate cry as she toppled over the edge, the last of her semen finally pouring forth from the head of her dick to coat the inside of the Salazzle’s entrance. Her body trembled, time slowing to crawl as she put everything she had behind her orgasm. The afterglow that wrapped around her body lulled her into a state of comfort, content with just staring up at her mistress and keeping every drop of cum inside of her. This was her only purpose. This was the only thing she ever wanted to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Hex came to some time later, rubbing at her head as she tried to figure out what had happened and how long she’d been unconscious for. The sun still hung high above in the sky, beaming down on top of her head and making her hair feel warm. Had any time passed at all? She couldn’t tell. Everything looked exactly the same as it had before the brief gap in her memory, save for the tattered shreds of her dress scattered around the rocks. She wasn’t sure what had caused it, or how in the world she was going to get back to town without any clothes. Something about the entire situation should have been frightening, but Hex felt oddly content. It was the same feeling she’d gotten whenever she’d finished a hard piece of homework in elementary school, or caught a stubborn Pokemon. Fulfillment. Like she’d managed to accomplish something important.

Maybe she would come back later. Something told her that this was a special place, and she didn’t want to leave behind whatever had made her so happy.

For now, though, she needed to figure out how she could get back to her hotel room without getting noticed. Being naked would probably draw a few eyes.

 ✶✶✶


End file.
